sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:PaperCats/Brudnopis/SanicEks
|Opis = |Gatunek = *Przygodowy *Komedia dramatyczna *Naukowo fantastyczny |Producenci = *TMS Entertainment *Matato Matsumoto *Takeshi Sasamura |Scenariusz = *Kouji Miki *Hiro Mas |Reżyseria = Hajime Kamegaki |Kompozytorzy = Yoshihiro Ike |Aktorzy = |Aktorzy polscy = |Nadawanie = Japonia * TV Tokyo 2003-2005 USA * Fox 2003-2008 * The CW 2009-2014 Polska * Jetix 2004-2006 * Polsat 2006-2007 |Odcinki = 78 |Długość = ok. 20 minut }} – serial anime stworzony na podstawie [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|serii gier Sonic the Hedgehog]]. Produkcją zajęło się TMS Entertainment przy współpracy z Segą i Sonic Team. Serial po raz pierwszy wyemitowano w 2003, w Japonii na TV Tokyo. W tym samym roku, 4Kids Entertainment uzyskało licencję do przetłumaczenia i wypuszczenia serialu w Ameryce. W Polsce, serial przetłumaczony został przez studio IZ-Text i po raz pierwszy wyemitowany w 2004, na kanale Jetix. Fabuła Sezon 1 Saga "Nowy Świat" Sonic dostaje się do bazy Eggmana, by uratować uwięzionych tam Cream i Cheese. W wyniku walki dochodzi do Kontroli Chaosu, która przenosi Sonica i jego przyjaciół do innego świata - na planetę Ziemia. Sonic zostaje ścigany przez policję, a chwilę później przez Załogę S, w wyniku czego wpada do basenu. Jeż zostaje uratowany przez chłopca o imieniu Chris, z którym się zaprzyjaźnia. Po pewnym czasie udaje mu odnaleźć przyjaciół z jego świata oraz odkrywa, że Eggman również dostał się na Ziemię i próbuje przejąć na niej władzę. Sonic i reszta musi się ukrywać w domu Chrisa, jednocześnie próbując zwalczyć roboty Eggmana. Prezydent oraz GUN, organizacja mająca za zadanie utrzymać pokój na świecie, również udziela się w walce z Eggmanem, mając Rouge jako jedną z agentek. Ostatecznie udaje się zniszczyć bazę Eggmana, a Ziemia uznaje Sonica za bohatera. Saga Szmaragdu Chaosu Popularność niebieskiego jeża wzrosła, a przybysze z innego świata nie muszą się już ukrywać. Eggman pomimo porażki, nadal usiłuje przejąć władzę. W międzyczasie bohaterowie usiłują odnaleźć wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu, by móc wrócić do domu. Sonicowi udaje się zdobyć cztery szmaragdy, Knucklesowi jeden i Eggmanowi jeden. Knuckles stwierdził, że żeby powrócić do domu potrzebują wszystkich siedmiu szmaragdów i jedynie rozejm z Eggmanem pozwoli skupić wszystkie kamienie razem. Niestety Eggman wykorzystał naiwność Knucklesa, dzięki czemu zdobył sześć szmaragdów i wzmocnił nimi swojego robota. W międzyczasie robot Eggmana - Lucky odnalazł ostatni Szmaragd Chaosu, lecz mimo to przekazuje go Sonicowi. Porwanemu Chrisowi udaje się zabrać i przekazać Sonicowi Szmaragdy Chaosu, dzięki czemu ten przemienił się w Super Sonica i pokonał Eggmana. W wyniku skupienia wszystkich szmaragdów nastąpiła wielka Kontrola Chaosu, która połączyła część świata Sonica z Ziemią. Sezon 2 (Druga połowa Sezonu 1) Saga Chaosa Saga Chaosa jest adaptacją gry Sonic Adventure. Eggman uwalnia z Głównego Szmaragdu istotę zwaną Chaos, by ta zebrała Szmaragdy Chaosu i zniszczyła miasto, na których ruinach zbuduje swoje imperium. Sonic i reszta próbują powstrzymać Eggmana oraz Chaosa z marnym skutkiem. W tym samym czasie, Knuckles i Sonic dowiadują się coraz więcej na temat Anielskiej Wyspy oraz plemienia, które strzegło Głównego Szmaragdu. Ostatecznie Chaos osiągnął swoją ostateczną formę - stał się Perfect Chaosem i zamierzał zniszczyć całe miasto, nie będąc tym razem pod kontrolą Eggmana. Chwilę później pojawiła się Tikal, która chciała powstrzymać Chaosa, niestety bez skutku. Ostatecznie Sonicowi udało się przemienić w Super Sonica i pokonać Perfect Chaosa, który powrócił do swojej podstawowej formy i odszedł wraz z Tikal. Saga Shadowa Saga Shadowa jest adaptacją gry Sonic Adventure 2. Eggmanowi udaje się odkryć Najsilniejszą Formę Życia, nad którą pracował jego dziadek, Gerald Robotnik. Postanawia wykorzystać ją do pokonania Sonica i zdobycia wszystkich Szmaragdów Chaosu. Shadow ukradł Szmaragd Chaosu z muzeum, lecz władze pomyliły go z Soniciem i uznali, że to niebieski jeż dopuścił się przestępstwa. Wkrótce Sonic z skonfrontował się z Shadowem, lecz ostatecznie niebieski jeż został złapany przez GUN i uwięziony na Prison Island. Po starciach na wyspie, akcja przenosi się na ARKę, na której 50 lat temu zatrzymano prowadzone eksperymenty, uwięziono wszystkich pracowników i postrzelono przyjaciółkę Shadowa, gdy ta próbowała go uratować. Wkrótce okazało się, że ARKa zderzy się z Ziemią, powodując zniszczenie całej planety. Shadow, któremu początkowo odpowiadało zniszczenie Ziemi, ostatecznie pomógł Sonicowi powstrzymać ARKę przed zderzeniem, kiedy Chris przypomniał mu czego naprawdę chciała Maria. Niestety, uratowanie Ziemi kosztowało Shadowa życiem i ostatecznie zginął, będąc zapamiętanym jako bohater. Saga Półksiężyca Na Ziemię zaczyna trafiać co raz więcej antropomorficznych stworzeń ze świata Sonica, w tym trzej członkowie agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix - Vector, Espio i Charmy. W międzyczasie, Eggman naprawia zniszczony w połowie księżyc, montując do niego mechaniczne części. Kiedy księżyc przesłania słońce w pierwszy dzień Nowego Roku, doktor tłumaczy się awarią i w zamian za to sprzedaje słoneczne kule imitujące światło prawdziwego słońca. Sonic jednak nie ufa doktorowi i niszczy wieże dające moc kulom. Początkowo nikomu się to nie podobało, dopóki Sonic nie wytłumaczył, że to podstęp Eggmana. Ostatecznie udało się wyrwać księżyc spod kontroli Eggmana i wsadzić doktora oraz jego podwładne roboty do więzienia. Saga Emerla Bokkun, robot Eggmana, aktywuje robota o imieniu "Emerl", by pomóc doktorowi uciec z więzienia. Ostatecznie nie wszystko poszło po myśli doktora i robot trafił do ogrodu, w którym odnaleźli go Cream i Cheese. Robot zaprzyjaźnia się Cream oraz resztą. W międzyczasie doktor dał radę uciec z więzienia i ukryć się w kanałach. Ostatecznie, Eggmana udało się odnaleźć, lecz nie udało się go ponownie złapać i wsadzić do celi. Kilka dni później, Prezydent postanawia zorganizować Turniej o Szmaragd Chaosu, mający za zadanie zwabić doktora Eggmana i umożliwić ponowne złapanie go. Turniej rusza do przodu pełną parą, a w finale mierzą się Emerl i Knuckles. Robot, używając skopiowanych ruchów przeciwników, pokonuje kolczatkę i wygrywa Szmaragd Chaosu. Niestety po kontakcie ze szmaragdem uruchamia się złe oprogramowanie Emerla, który niszczy wszystko i wszystkich na swojej drodze. Sonic, Knuckles i Rouge próbowali powstrzymać robota, lecz ten był niedopokonania. Ostatecznie Cream i Cheese, ze łzami w oczach, wrzucili robota do wody gdzie ten wybuchł. Saga "Powrót do domu" Eggmanowi udaje się odkryć zaginiony kontynent zwany "Murazja". Sonic oraz przyjaciele odnajdują doktora na wyspie będącej częścią Murazji i rozpoczynają z nim walkę. Bitwa była zacięta, ale ostatecznie trzeba było uciekać na wyspę. Niestety na wyspie znajdował się potwór, którego Sonic pokonał wrzucając mu do paszczy ładunek wybuchowy Eggmana. Niestety od wybuchu wyspa zaczyna tonąć, ale na szczęście wszyscy wrócili bezpiecznie do domu. Po wydarzeniach na wyspie, badaczka Kim Beatley opowiada o swoim odkryciu. Podobno świat Sonica oraz Ziemia stanowiły kiedyś jedność, jednak z nieokreślonych przyczyn światy rodzieliły się i znajdują się w kompletnie innych wymiarach. Ponowne połączenie światów może doprowadzić do zatrzymania czasu i jedynym sposobem by do tego nie dopuścić jest powrót Sonica i innych antropomorficznych zwierząt do domu. Tails i Chuck budują maszynę mającą umożliwić powrót do domu, potrzebują jednak dwóch Szmaragdów Chaosu by maszyna zaczęła działać. Udaje się odnaleźć szmaragdy, lecz przeniosły one jedynie doktora Eggmana oraz jego fortecę i część zwierząt ze świata Sonica. Tailsowi udało się jednak nakierować moc ARKi na teleporter, który tym razem da radę przeteleportować resztę przyjaciół Sonica. Sam Sonic nie zdążył opuścić Ziemi, gdyż Chris wyłączył maszynę i zabrał go do domku nad jeziorem. Tam po chwili rozmowy Sonic zabiera Chrisa na bieganie, gdzie ten przypomniał sobie wszystkie chwile spędzone z Soniciem. Ostatecznie, Sonic zmienia się w swoją super formę i powraca do swojego świata. Sezon 3 (Sezon 2) Saga "Metarex" Do świata Sonica trafia przybyszka z innej planety - Cosmo. Poszukiwała ona Sonica, by ten pomógł powstrzymać Metarexy - potężnych wrogów odzianych w mechaniczne zbroje, którzy wybili cały klan przybyszki i wykradają Planeto Jaja, będące siłami witalnymi planet. W międzyczasie, Super Sonic walczy z Dark Oakiem. W ogniu walki, Sonic został zmuszony wyrzucić wszystkie Szmaragdy Chaosu w przestrzeń kosmiczną, by wróg nie mógł ich zdobyć, po czym sam spada na ziemię. Niestety Cosmo nie zdążyła przedstawić Sonicowi jak wygląda sytuacja, gdyż znienacka zaatakował Metarex, który wykradł Planeto Jajo, a chwilę później pojawił się Chris, któremu ponownie udało się aktywować teleporter. Po krótkim odpoczynku, przyjaciele postanawiają wyruszyć w kosmos, by odnaleźć Szmaragdy Chaosu i powstrzymać wroga przed zniszczeniem całej galaktyki. Podczas ich przygody napotykają Chaotix oraz Shadowa, który po wydarzeniach na Arce powinien być martwy. Później okazuje się, że Cosmo była uśpionym agentem Metarexów, a oni sami są przedstawicielami tej samej rasy co ona. Podczas finałowej walki, Super Sonic i Super Shadow próbowali powstrzymać Dark Oaka przed zniszczeniem galaktyki, a chwilę później dołączyła do nich Cosmo. Ostatecznie wojna z Metarexami zakończyła się poświęceniem Cosmo i Shadowa, a reszta przyjaciół wróciła na planetę Sonica, skąd Chris, za pomocą rakiety Eggmana, powrócił do domu. Lista odcinków Postacie Główne postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog (Super Sonic) (Dark Sonic) *Christopher Thorndyke *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Shadow the Hedgehog (Super Shadow) *Rouge the Bat *Doctor Eggman Postacie drugoplanowe *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vanilla the Rabbit *E-102 Gamma *Tikal *Chaos *Emerl *Gerald Robotnik *Maria Robotnik *Big the Cat *Chuck Thorndyke *Ella *Pan Tanaka *Danny *Frances *Helen *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun *Nelson Thorndyke *Lindsey Thorndyke *Topaz *Sam Speed *Jerome Wise *Mister Stewart *Scarlet Garcia *Hawk *Cosmo *Metarexy **Dark Oak **Pale Bayleaf **Black Narcissus **Yellow Zelkova **Red Pine *Molly Aktorzy głosowi Japońska wersja Angielska wersja Polska wersja Różnice między japońską, a amerykańską wersją thumb|right|220 pxAmerykański Sonic X znacząco różni się od swojej japońskiej wersji. Dialogi, przedmioty, miejsca, napisy itd. zostały zmienione, by pasowały do dzieci oraz dostosować serial do praw Federalnej Komisji Łączności, przepisów prawnych TV Networks oraz w innych przypadkach, do czynników społecznych Amerykanów, w tym przemoc i parę innych. Część zmian wykonano bezpośrednio (przemoc, przeklinanie i inne), a część pośrednio (muzyka). Główne zmiany wykonane przez 4kids Entertainment: *W japońskej wersji, wszystkie bronie palne miały odgłos wystrzeliwania pocisku. W amerykańskiej wersji, zmieniono na odgłosy wystrzeliwania lasera, a wszelkie użycie pistoletów zostało usunięte. * W amerykańskiej wersji, usunięto część scen przedstawiających krew, przemoc, śmierć itp. * Światło wywołane użyciem pewnych zdolności (np. Kontrola Chaosu) zostało przyciemnione. * W japońskiej wersji, jako przerywnik filmowy występują Karty postaci przedstawiające parę informacji o danej postaci jak np. wagę, wzrost czy wiek. Zostały usunięte z amerykańskiej wersji z nieznanych przyczyn. * W amerykańskiej wersji, biust Rouge był w większości scenach zmniejszany. * W amerykańskiej wersji, każdy alkohol został podmieniony na napoje dziecięce np. szampan zmieniono na colę, a piwo zmieniono na sok pomarańczowy. Karty postaci Karty postaci to przerywniki filmowe występujące jedynie w japońskiej wersji Sonic X. Przedstawiały one kilka praktycznych informacji o danej postaci. Krytyka Oceny Sonic X wahają się od mieszanych do pozytywnych. Głównym niezadowoleniem wśród krytyków była amerykańska lokalizacja serialu. Condrad Zimmerman z Dectructoid uznał "okropną lokalizację amerykańską" jako główny powód jego negatywnego nastawienia do serialuWatch Sonic X on Hulu This Easter, Destructoid. Tim Jones z THEM Anime dał serialowi dwie gwiazdki na pięć, krytykując angielski dubbing: "To naprawdę wkurzające jak ostatnie gry z Sonica użyły tych beztalenci [pokładających głos w amerykańskim Sonic X] w angielskich wersjach gier, ponieważ sprawiają, że oryginalne angielskie głosy brzmią jak artyści z nagrodami."Tim, Jones Sonic X, THEM Anime Reszta ocen była w większości pozytywna; głównie chwalono japońską ścieżkę dźwiękową. Personel "Games Radar" stwierdził, że "...przynajmniej piosenka otwierająca pasuje. Nie potrafimy sobie wyobrazić Sonica słuchającego Undergroundowych jęków... ."The absolute worst Sonic moments, Games Radar Jones chwalił rockową muzykę z Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure 2, jak i "ładną muzykę fortepianową" i "chwytliwy" japoński opening oraz endingi. Podobało mu się również tło użyte w serialu, ale nie spodobało mu się użycie animacji CGI do homing attacków Sonica. Ciekawostki * W kilku krajach świata zaczęto wydawać płyty DVD z poszczególnymi odcinkami z serialu. W Polsce wydano cztery płyty DVD z trzynastoma odcinkami przez Epelpol Entertainment. * Ówczesny aktor głosowy Sonica w grach, Ryan Drummond, złożył propozycję by podkładać głos Sonicowi w amerykańskiej wersji serialu, lecz 4Kids odrzuciło ofertę, gdyż ten nie mieszkał w Nowym Yorku. ** Ostatecznie, Drummod został zwolniony z roli Sonica, kiedy Sega of America zdecydowała się zmienić wszystkich aktorów głosowych na obsadę z 4Kids, krótko po śmierci Deema Bristowa. *W Sonic X, Shadow zdejmował swoje pierścienie z rąk i otrzymywał duże wzmocnienie siły. Ten koncept został użyty ponownie w ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), pod koniec historii Shadowa oraz w komiksach. *W wywiadzie, amerykański scenarzysta Sonic X powiedział, że nie wie kompletnie nic o Sonicu, stwierdzając, że nigdy nie grał w żadną z jego gier, nie obejrzał żadnego serialu z Soniciem ani nie czytał żadnego komiksuMr. Michael Haigney Interview (4Kids) anime/manga. *Francja była jedynym krajem w Europie, który zdubbingował oryginalną wersję Sonic X. *W wywiadzie, Jason Griffith ujawnił, że początkowo ubiegał się o rolę Chrisa, ale ostatecznie użyczył głosu Sonicowi. Uważał, że byłoby naprawdę świetnie być kompanem Sonica, ale producenci stwierdzili, że jego głos pasuje lepiej do niebieskiego jeża. *Jest to pierwszy serial z Sonica w Ameryce, który nie określił Dr. Eggmana jako "Dr. Robotnik". *''Sonic X'' był emitowany przez jedenaście lat, co czyni go najdłużej emitowanym serialem z Sonica.